Venom's Princess
by reaganld94
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a prince but not the prince you might wish to meet. He is forced to attend school with his friends and his life changes when Sakura Haruno. Is she the profacy?
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural Royalty

Venom's Princess

Chapter One: Sasuke

I ran down the long corridors, my feet making no sound against the tan, stoned floor. I ignored the undeniable blood lust that filled my mouth and made my canine teeth grow to their full length. I kept running, the hair framing my face whipping my cold skin, but I did not do anything to stop it. I saw my older brother walking the opposite direction and I skidded to a stop.

Itachi looked at me with his normal pitch black eyes. They flashed to a light red in total confusion as he stared at me. His long black hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. His pale face looked tired and unsure of my current actions.

"What is it, brother?" he asked in a confused tone. "You look like you are in a hurry."

"I am," I replied in my usual emotionless tone. "Where's mother?"

"In the family room watching television, I think," he replied still clueless.

I sighed and started walking quickly.

"Follow me," I said to him, not taking one glance back at him.

We ran toward to family room, evading statues, columns, and servants that stood in our path.

My mouth was filling with venom, and quickly. I should have taken a small detour to the "kitchen" and taken my daily dose of energy, but my anger had control of my body. I was not in the mood to deal with a trivial matter such as drinking a gallon of blood. My mind was set on one thing and that was dealing with my mother.

We finally reached the family room. I stormed in not caring about the manners rule my mother had thrown on me when I was "young." My mother lay on a large couch. She was wearing a rather large maroon robe with a unknown design weaved in gold thread. _A true queen, _I thought to myself.

I stood in front of the television that her eyes were glued upon. I glared daggers at her large black eyes. Her hair had been pinned back, so it was much easier to make eye contact.

"Well," she commented softly. "If looks could kill, I guess I would be in some serious danger."

Her voice leaked with apparent amusement.

"How could you put us in school?" My voice took on a very angered façade though it was very hard to be angry with such a gentle creator.

"I just want you to feel like a normal teenager," she replied softly. I could understand her reasoning. All I wanted to know is if she could understand mine.

"Mother," I sighed. "I will never be a normal teenager. I could loose control. I could expose our nature."

"He's right, Mother," I heard Itachi agree. "Sasuke is old but not as old as I or of course you. He does not have the will power to take on the human society. If he slips _once_, the habitat we have been trying to create for _years_ now, could loose its equilibrium. We'd have to start the process all over again."

I gave my brother a grateful glace as my mother studied my face. Her eyes were as blank as her expression. I was not sure what to expect. She was a closed book. I could never understand how or why she would torture me with a look that did not tell me what to except. She could be in unbearable pain and you would never know if she masked her emotions. This look was an unbreakable wall.

She was the one to break the tense silence.

"Sasuke, Sweetheart. I know that you are scared of what could happen. It is going to be tough but I know you can do it. There will be people there to help you. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Kakashi-sensei will be there to help you. They decided to attend the same school, also. They needed to learn and you do, too."

"But…Mother…"

"Everything's going to work out for the best. You will see. I will help you, Itachi will help you, and the council's children will help you. We are all the same creators. We can all face the humans together."

I stared at her; my expression was defeat. Her softness was indubitable. It was ravenous and ate away every bit of anger I had toward the subject. I was not even able to be mad at her for doing this to me. All I _could_ do was admit defeat.

I turned and stood in the threshold of the door, ready to take my leave. I turned my head slightly to look behind my shoulder. My mother did not even turn to look at me. She just stared at the wall in front of her.

"I will do as you command," I said sternly. "But not as a prince to a queen. But as a son to his mother."

And I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Venom's Princess

I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you guys this in the first chappy (technical difficulties) but this is an apology story. I'm writing this because I have kept you guys waiting for black and pink but I have writers block on that story. Well…Yeah.

Venom's Princess

Chapter Two: Sakura

I swept my hand across my forehead and moved the pink strand of hair from my face. I scanned the schedule that was handed to me at the office. I glanced up every now and then to get a look at the room numbers. Who knew it would be so hard to find a classroom.

"We have the same class," I heard a loud and cheery voice exclaim behind me. I whipped around to see a person about my age with a silly grin plastered on his face.

He had a soft baby like face but it was unspeakably beautiful. His soft round cheeks were all-around gorgeous. His messy blonde hair reminded her of the warm sun and his blue eyes were the ocean below it. In my mind, his skin was overly pale but I could not judge him so quickly. He was gorgeous but not enough for me to like him.

"Uh, we do?" I asked.

"Yeah! See!"

He handed me his schedule and sure enough, he had math with Iuka in class 203. I smiled up at him.

"Well, I can't really find my way," I said sheepishly. "Do you think you can lend a hand?"

"Uhhh…"

He seemed to hesitate a little. He glanced around apprehensively. He seems completely unsure.

"Listen," I said shifting my bag to my other shoulder. "If you can't then you don't have to. I could just ask someone else. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not! You're not! I would love to help you! Just follow me."

I grinned at him and fallowed him down the crowded hallway. We finally reached a room. People were already there, walking around and meeting old friends. I turned to the boy, ready to thank him but he was already gone.

"Thanks," whispered to the crowded hall.

I walked, almost stiffly, to a seat that sat in the back corner. I could feel small beads of sweat form on my forehead. Who wouldn't be scared on their first day of school? Well, I was not just scared…I was _petrified_! Not was I the only girl that you would ever encounter with pink hair, but I was the only girl that you would encounter with _naturally_ pink hair. So bring on the teasing and the rumors. Not anything new!

I looked up; trying to avoid the subconscious ranting that made me feel like a lunatic, and I looked around, hoping that with some impossible flicker of luck that maybe I could spot someone I knew. Lucky me. That blonde kid walked in with five other boys beside him. When he saw me, he gave me an apologetic smile. I knew he was just apologizing for ditching me earlier and all I could do was nod.

Right when I was starting to feel safe and secure in my own little corner, an angel walked in. He was tall, about four inches taller than I was. His hair was pitch black but shined like a brand new car (terrible description). His eyes were closed but his face was striking. His unusual pale skin, his full, attractive lips. He was truly a vital piece from my own paradise come to life!

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. They were a piercing onyx color, and when I said piercing I meant that they were murderous. Like he just saw a death or something. He scanned the room. He seemed to be searching for something. His eyes landed on me and we locked. They turned from murderous to a sudden death glare, and trust me they were truly different. But there was something else behind that skin-crawling glare.

Was that…fear?


	3. Chapter 3

Venom's Princess

Venom's Princess

Chapter Three: Sakura

Why was he glaring at me? What did I do to him?

I slowly shrunk deeper into my seat. I was mortified. I could feel the blood quickly rush from my face at his intense glare. From the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto's eyes widen at the look on my face. His concern for me did not bring me any comfort for, from the look on that guys face, my paradise was being set on fire.

Naruto followed my gaze and let out an exhausted sigh at what he saw. He gave me another smile, this one just as sympathetic as the last but they also held concern. Not for me. But for what might happen.

Mr. Glare-A-Lot, took the seat right next to me. It was the last one open. I unconsciously shrugged away from him, almost molding myself into the wall. I cupped my hand around the side of my face his eyes were burning into.

I felt helpless and wanted to leave so badly, yet part of me craved to touch that porcelain face. I wanted to stare into his eyes and I wanted to tell him everything. Why I hate myself. Why I feel so alone in such a big world. How much I am attached to this person and wanting, no, _craving_ to know why.

My mind seemed to ring with confusion and uncertainty. It was not as if I was fan girl attached. It was more like my soul was attached to him. Like he was my way out but I was so scared of him. I felt twisted. I want him. I need him yet I feel so scared of him. I know that I have never seen or met this guy before and my fear of him was great yet I knew that…I just knew that I had nothing to be afraid of. Like I was being protected.

The period past quickly and before I knew it, I was across the hall writing class and, OH LOOK!! The Glaring Heartthrob is back!! Yay (heavy sarcasm)!!

"Ok, class," I heard a booming voice exclaim from the front of the class room. "My name is Anko and today you are going to use 30 minutes (half the class period) to write a poem. It doesn't matter what it's about. Start!"

I took out a piece of paper from my bag and a silver pen. I started to write (I never know what I am writing. It was a second nature). What I was really concentrating on was that boy. I felt his presence. I felt my body tense up when he is even in the same room. A shock would run up my spine and I did not even have to look to know he was there.

"Times up!!"

I jumped at he sound of her loud voice. Who knew that such a small woman could make so much noise.

"I will pick who goes in alphabetical order. First up: Haruno Sakura!"

My head snapped up with wide eyes. The class looked around, trying to find out who she called. I slowly rose from my seat with my paper in hand. I stood in front of the class as they stared at me with bored expressions.

"I-uh… This is called 'Bond,'" I stated lamely.

I shot an emotionless glace at the boy to see him looking at me in confusion. I looked back down at the paper in my trembling hands.

"_Nameless boy._

_Loveless heart._

_I was afraid to look,_

_But more afraid to look away._

_I wanted him to feel what I feel._

_I wanted to feel what felt._

_He felt nothing for me._

_He didn't even know I existed,_

_But my heart was already his._

_My confession._

_My bond."_

I looked up to see the looks on my classmates' faces. They looked intrigued but I did not care. I glanced at the boy and his face was full of guilt. I felt my eyes fill with burning tears and I hurried to my seat. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head to hide my face. I crossed my arms over my desk and rested my head on them. I was ashamed. I didn't even _know_ this guy and I was _crying_ for him!! In my first day of school!!

When the period was over, I went straight to looking for my locker. After at lest a minute of frustration, I finally found my locker. I finally got it open and I found a piece of paper taped to the back of it. I opened it find a note written in the most elegant handwriting I have seen.

"Sakura," it read.

_We need to talk. Things are going faster then I had expected. I want to be your friend but I can't. I'll explain later. Meet me in the parking lot. I'll be standing under the flag pole by a black Volvo._

_Trust Me,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

HIYA!! just to let you know... I did write that poem... so yeah. Please dont take it. If you ask I would let you use it. Enjoy!!


End file.
